Pyper
by Shippo025
Summary: After being sucked up by a suspicious looking tornado, Kagome loses her memory. After becoming what the enemy what's her to be, Kagome stumbles upon a half dead dog who shows her the truth about her "new" life
1. The Horrible Event

Pyper

Summary: After being sucked up by a suspicious looking tornado, Kagome loses her memory. An enemy comes to the rescue filling her head with lies about her life and who she really is. After becoming what the enemy what's her to be, Kagome stumbles upon a half dead dog, Pyper, who shows her the truth about her 'new' life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the cast. I do own Pyper; she is in my backyard playing with her adopted pup.

Chapter 1: The Horrible Event

**-Kagome-**

Dark clouds circled over our heads in a dance that promised death. I shivered, not because I was cold, I mean yes I was cold but that was not the reason I shivered. I glanced from the fire back to the sky with a frown. I hope I was mistaken about the clouds. The clouds circled slower over our heads like a hawk circled its pray. The only reason I was in this mess was because it was storming in my time too.

FLASHBACK…

I was lying on my bed listening to my iPod when a loud bang almost launched me out of my bed. Souta was standing at my door with his hand still on it and his chest heaving. I yanked my earphones out while pausing my music. Before I could speak he was at my side pulling me out of my bed by my hand.

"You gotta come see this." He explained dragging me down the stairs. Souta, being my younger sibling, was clumsy just like me. I guess it is hereditary because my mom was clumsy too. But as he was dragging me down the stairs his foot slipped on nothing and he fell to the ground. His grip on my hand was tight because of his haste, and when he fell he pulled me down with him. I fell forwarded and the side of my head crashed against the railing of the stairs. I blacked out until I felt him pull me up; my site was back before I realized I was in darkness. He quickly recovered from the fall; his blush fading into his normal skin tone. He dragged me outside without a word and let my hand go when we were on the porch. I was about to yell at him for making me fall on my face but his finger silenced me as it pointed up at the sky. My eyes narrowed at him as I turned to look. A gasp tore form my throat as I stared up.

"What the hell?" I asked as I took an involuntary step back. Dark clouds were approaching by the second carrying heavy rain and wild wind with it. Don't get me wrong, I love the rain—water altogether, but when it is beating the living piss out of me I'd rather not be in it. I shook my head making up my mind as I grabbed Souta by his ear and pulled him into the house leaving him in the living room. I ran up to my room and a second later he was standing at my door.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I continued to stuff clothes into my bag.

"I'm going back." I stated as he came and sat on my bed.

"Why?" I didn't look up from my bag but my shoulders sagged.

"I got a bad felling about those clouds." I mumbled as I closed my backpack.

"Then why are you leaving us." His feet swung back and forth on the bed. I patted him on his head.

"The clouds aren't going to hurt you guys. It is just a gut feeling" I stood and put my backpack on. "Tell mom that I'll be back when the storm is over. It should be sunny and pretty on the other side of the well." I shifted the heavy backpack and left the room.

END OF FLASHBACK

And that is how I ended up here, in the past, in a half house, freezing my nuts off. Well if I had a set, they would be frozen solid. I glanced over at Inuyasha who was sitting on the other side of the fire with his hands folded in his sleeves. I didn't have my jacket, only my sleeping bag, which was over my shoulders in an attempt to keep me warm. As soon as I got here the clouds were coming from the same direction as in my time. I asked Inuyasha how long they have been there and he said he didn't see them until I came through the well.

"So the damn clouds followed me." I mumbled as I cuddled closer to my sleeping bag. My eyes widened when I felt a familiar tingle in my spine, I tensed immediately. _Oh fuck no!_ I thought as I glanced around the group hoping no one noticed my body language. My eyes landed on Inuyasha in panic, he was looking directly at me. I think he knew.

"Where?" He asked softly not caring that the storm was getting worse.

"I don't think now is the moment." I said motioning out to the rock shaped rain that came down about 100 miles a second. He stood from his spot with an angry glare.

"What do you expect me to do? I'm not going to sit here when there is a chance to get a jewel shard." I frowned.

"I don't have a jacket, Inuyasha, I'm going to get sick." He shrugged his shoulders and my frown deepened.

"Is that my problem? Get your things and lead the way, if we don't get the shard tonight then we will continue the search, in the rain, until we find it." I crossed my arms. He growled before pulling me up by my arm and shoving me out into the rain. My shoes slipped on the smooth mud and sent me sliding on my face.

"Inuyasha, what the fuck?" Sango cried standing from her spot next to Kirara. I stood and wiped the sludge from my cheeks. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" She yelled lifting her boomerang high in the air.

"Stop." I called out to her, glaring at the half-demon. _Why did he just do that?_ I questioned in my head but I didn't let the confusion show. "We'll go get the shard." Sango opened her mouth to protest but I healed a filthy hand to her. "We will go get the shard." I repeated pushing past the demon to get my bow and arrows.

"That was a bullshit move." Sango hissed as I led the way in my tank-top and pants. I stomped through the muck as I felt the tingling in my back grow stronger. I could hear Sango and Meroku behind me talking in what they thought were hushed voices. The sound of the rain would drown their normal hushed voices so they spoke out loud cursing Inuyasha. I stepped through some shrubs and ended up in a clearing. The rain mostly blinded me but I could still see the large beast waiting for us in the middle of the clearing. _Something's not right_ Inuyasha didn't bother to wonder why the beast was waiting for us and instead launched himself at it. It didn't even bother to move out of the way when Inuyasha's sword came down through its body. The beast slipped in half before sinking into the ground. Inuyasha smirked in victory as he sheathed his sword. _What the hell is going on?_ He looked back at me impatiently.

"Well? You gunna get it?" I glared at him as I approached the tainted shard. With my back to him, I lifted the shard from the ground and I turned to face him. My eyes widened when I felt my body freeze on its own accord. Inuyasha's eyes were opened wide too as he looked at me in horror. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air when I noticed a dark cloud of dust surrounded me. I was in a tornado! I felt something hard collide into the side of my head turning my vision completely back. The last thing I could remember was an evil chuckle before I was sent airborne across Japan.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please read and review

~Shippo025~


	2. The Lie

Pyper

Summary: After being sucked up by a suspicious looking tornado, Kagome loses her memory. An enemy comes to the rescue filling her head with lies about her life and who she really is. After becoming what the enemy what's her to be, Kagome stumbles upon a half dead dog, Pyper, who slowly shows her the truth about her 'new' life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the cast. I do own Pyper; she is in my backyard playing with her adopted pup.

Chapter 2: The Lie

* * *

I slipped through the mansion easily, well being the one who built it; I think I should know where everything is. Every hall I went through was empty of people, when they felt my aura they ran. Especially now, my aura showed my happiness, a sign that said I was one step closer to my goal. My evil genius goal that would probably have most of the people in this house killed. I stopped at a sheet covered door. The strongest being alive was in my possession and I don't plan on using her for good. I pushed past the sheet and stood in the door way. My weapon was sitting on the bed looking into the mirror before I came in. When she noticed me, she stood from her spot and bowed deeply.

"Hello, Father." I smiled a wicked smile; she really believed the lie. I bowed back.

"And you, Kagome." She sighed and flopped back onto the bed.

"I feel so different." She mumbled, her hand twitched and she reached up to touch her ear. "I feel things that are not there." She told me rubbing the smooth tip of her ear.

"Because…" I started coming to her side. "You have lost your memory meaning you lost the familiarly between both your forms. You feel both your demon form and your human form." She glanced up at me before standing. She stood less than a foot in front of me and reached to touch my ear. If she hadn't lost her memory she would be as far away from me as possible; probably trying to purifying me. I remembered the first time I talked to her after she lost her memory, a little shy thing she was.

FLASHBACK…

I smiled happily when I saw her eyes flutter open; I quickly schooled my expression to one of worry.

"Oh gods, are you ok?" She looked up at me with a confused look.

"Wh…who are you?" She asked flinching from me. I mentally grinned but flashed a look of sadness.

"You don't remember? Oh I bet you don't, that fall from the mountain top has probably given you amnesia." I told her placing my hand on her head, I couldn't help but to smile when she didn't flinch from my touch. She really didn't remember who I was to her.

"Who am I?" She asked suddenly, my mental smile widened. She didn't even know who she was! This was fucking amazing!

"Oh dear." I sighed. "Your name is Kagome and I am your father, Naraku." She glanced up at me before looking around her room.

"What happened to me?" She asked trying to move. "I feel stiff." I nodded my head.

"You should, you've been in a coma for the past five months." I lied smoothly, she was only unconscious for only a few hours, "We were doing a mission in the mountains and you lost your balance, sending you down in a fall to the death." She looked up at me shocked.

"A fall to the death." She repeated, "Then why am I not dead?" I sighed.

"I cannot believe you don't remember." I reached over and smoothed down her hair. "You are demon, a full demon and a full human." She looked at me as if I was crazy. Well I am half crazy but that's beside the point.

"Is that possible?" She asked moving her muscles around.

"You were born that way." I lied again. If she knew she was used as an experiment that turned her this way, she would probably kill someone, that someone probably being me. "Your mother is a Miko, a priestess, while I'm demon. Instead of battling for dominance, your powers just formed together like the Yin-Yang symbol." She glanced up at me then down at her hands.

"Who is my mother? Where is she?" I sighed, I'm glad my few years of stalking this girl would finally pay off.

"This may be confusing, but your mother lives five hundred years in the future." She didn't seem as shock as I thought she would be but her eyes were quickly on me.

"The future? How? Why?" I schooled my features to one of sadness.

"Your mother was originally from the future, like you are. She time traveled and that's how I met her. We fell in love at first sight and she ended up pregnant with you. After five years she gave birth to your younger brother, Souta. With the birthing of your brother something weird happened. The demon blood in our son fought with his Miko powers and both ended up basically counseling each other out. Your mother instantly thought it was me who did this to our son, even though I don't know how. But she instantly took you and our new born back with her to the future. I haven't seen or heard from her for ten years, and then you came back. I don't know how or why your back, but you are." I paused before adding. "And when or if you go back do not tell your mother that you talked to me. She would not forgive either of us." She sat up stiffly.

"So my brother is not like me?" She asked rubbing her head. I nodded as her eyes lightened up. "You said I fell while we were on a mission. What was the mission exactly?" I grinned, here came my favorite part.

"Kagome, You and I, and your other half siblings, are assassins." She looked shocked.

"Assassins? My mom fell in love with an assassin?" I frowned.

"Well no, I was more of a servant when I met her and after she left, I mastered in swordsmanship and any other weapon I could put my hand on." She nodded slowly. "So your mother doesn't know what my new family is, and I really don't want her to know. But for now go back to sleep and I will check on you in the morning." I told her after looking out the dark window. She nodded before laying back and closing her eyes. I smiled after a moment; this was going so perfectly. I think if someone doesn't stop me now I would probably give them a moment to try. Well… No never mind; I'm not going to stop until I get what I want or die trying, and I don't plan on dying.

END OF FLASHBACK

She was talking at the moment, but since I was recalling the past I didn't hear her.

"What was that, Honey?" I asked after blinking a few times. She frowned as she repeated herself.

"I was asking what our mission was." She crossed her arms as she glared at me.

"We were on our way to kill a lord and his lady." I paused. "Why are you glaring at me?" She continued to glare as she tapped her foot.

"You weren't listening to me, and you of all people should know I hate to repeat myself." I smiled.

"Yes, yes whatever. Come, I want to introduce you to your half sisters and brother." I turned my hill and lead her out of the room.

END OF NARAKU'S POINT OF VIEW

* * *

KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW

I fallowed my father out of my room and down the confusing hallways. He turned around to see my puzzled face and laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He informed me as he led me into a large bedroom. "This is my room, you are not allowed in here unless I tell you to or if I'm in here with you." He sat down in the corner of the room next to a large window and gestured me to sit in front of him. He smiled at me before barking out two unfamiliar names. On cue, two girls/women entered the room with a low bow. "These are your sisters." He said turning to me. "The one on the left is Kanna, the older of the two, and the one on the right is Kagura." My eyes widened, the one on the left looked like she was seven years old.

"Um… are you sure?" I asked confused as he grinned.

"I'm quite sure as to which order they came out." He ordered the two girls to stand up straight and speak to me.

"Hi." Kagura spat bitterly.

"Hello." Kanna said, her voice sounding far away. _Great _I thought cruelly, _I'm related to a bitch and a freak._

"Um… hi, my name is…"

"We know who you are." Kagura spat. I glared at her but before I could speak, Kagura was clenching her chest and breathing deeply. She dropped to the ground with a moan of pain. I turned to Naraku, worried, and saw red wind spread between his fingers before vanishing so fast, I wasn't sure if it was actually there. He turned to me silently with a look of question.

"She has a birth defect; when she acts like a _bitch_ her heart is pained." He hissed at her as she glared up at him. She stood again and glared at the both of us.

"I apologize; I should not act so meanly towards you. I forgot your memory was lost and you don't remember our playful banter." Naraku scuffed.

"Nice save." He stated sarcastically, looking at me. "So you had the unfortunate meeting of Kagura's attitude, and with Kanna; that's about all you will hear until it is a mission briefing." He sighed before dismissing the girls and calling another unfamiliar name. Another young looking person came into the room with an evil grin.

"Ah, Kagome, it is so nice of you to join us in the world of consciousness." He said mocking; I glared at him before turning to Naraku.

"Why are they all so unpleasant?" I asked.

"If you want to be honest, I am just like him." The man-boy told me. "I am the famous Hakudoushi." He gave me a mock bow. "Everyone loves me..." He mumbled the last part, I couldn't hear. That made Naraku really mad.

"Hakudoushi!" Naraku scolded. "Go train or something." The man-boy smiled at me before basically skipping out of the room. Naraku turned to me with a frown. "Your brother is very sick in the head." He told me. "He needs some kind of mental help." I laughed.

"Who is their mother?" Naraku thought for a moment before shrugging.

"They technically don't have a mom." I was about to ask why but settled for shaking my head.

"I don't wanna know." I mumbled as he laughed.

"Come, I want to show you the training room. We will begin your training to become the assassin you were." I stood with his help and walked behind him out of the room. I sped up to his side and looked up at him.

"I was an assassin? I thought y'all were the assassins." I asked him.

"You are the best of the best." He said grinning, his ruby red eyes dancing before turning serous. "Do you trust me, Kagome?" He asked suddenly. I was surprised by the question I had to think about it.

"Yeah, dad, why wouldn't I trust you?" He seemed to frown before throwing on a full smile.

"Good, so be prepared; your training will, most likely, scar you for life." He paused before adding, "…Again." My brows furrowed.

"I was scarred? Did I act differently?" He shook his head, coming to stop at large double doors.

"You were just as you are now, but you always thought about situations as if you were on the job." He told me while pushing the doors open. I gasped as I looked around the room. There were weapons lining the whole room. Daggers, swords, bows, large hammers, maces, clubs, sickles, to staffs were shown on the wall. Naraku turned to me.

"Today begins your training." He said pointing me to the wall of weapons. "The sooner we get you the way I want you, the better." He stated with a wide smile.

* * *

End of chapter 2. Pyper is coming in chapter 4.

Thanks for reading

Please read and review

~Shippo025


	3. The Perfect Weapon

Pyper

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the cast. I do own Pyper.

Chapter 3: The Perfect Weapon

Months later…

-Inuyasha-

I looked into the well; the dark abyss that blessed me with my beloved Kagome. I never truly understood the magic that the well casted to send me into the future or Kagome into the past but I'm not going to question it; that would only fuck it up. I glanced behind me at my group members, minus a member.

"Well hurry it up; you can't keep them in the dark forever." Meroku ordered as everyone looked on. I placed my hands on the rim and hesitated.

"On with it mutt, you've left them worried for seven full months now." I glared at the last woman in our group. She still hasn't forgiven me for that day.

FLASHBACK

I watched in horror as Kagome was lifted from the ground and pulled into the giant mass of debris. The look on her face, as she was frozen by an unknown force, would haunt me.

"Kagome!" I finally called out as the tornado seemed to turn back the way it came.

"Go get her!" I heard someone call out from behind me. Without thinking I quickly chased after the cyclone. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me but it didn't do any good; the tornado was gaining yardage. I stopped as the tornado disintegrated into nothingness and Kagome's limp body was thrown north. She was so far up in the air; she could've gone for miles.

END OF FLASHBACK

"There is no way someone can survive a launch like that." One of the village people whispered when we told Kaede of the news. On that day I promised the group that if we didn't find her the first month; we would go tell her family of her death. We've been looking for her for seven months now.

"Go Inuyasha." I heard Sango hiss behind me. "Go tell Kagome's parents of how bad of a protector you really are. Go tell them how wrong they were for leaving their trust in the hands of a fucking bastard. Go break up that family that has done nothing wrong to you. Go destroy their lives." I glared back at the demon slayer before dropping my head in shame. She was right, if I was really protecting Kagome; I wouldn't have sent her out in that storm to be killed. "Go make their lives a living hell." She said as she waited for me to make my move. I tightly gripped the rim of the well. With a deep breath, I lifted myself over the edge and plunged into the darkness.

I came out of the well house with my ears flattened against my head. I blindly crept up to the house and knocked on the door. Ms. Higurashi opened it with a cry of surprise.

"Oh my, it's Inuyasha!" She called into the house as she pulled me inside. "I've been worried sick, I'm so glad to see you." She said with a bright smile. She had been crying I could tell. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her face was drained of color. She really missed her daughter. "I had a bad feeling that something happened to Kagome when that storm hit, but seeing you…" She trailed off. "Kagome isn't hurt, is she?" She asked when she noticed my silence. I made a wrong choice by looking up into her eyes; they were filled with so much anticipation and hope. I looked away and her face fell. "Oh gods no, where is my Kagome?" She questioned trying to get my reassurance.

"I… I don't know." I said sadly as she broke down in tears. "She was kidnapped three weeks ago." I lied quickly; her mother didn't quiet down her sobs. "I know that she is alright though." She hushed a bit, wanting me to go on. "She was kidnapped by a wolf demon because she knows where some jewel shards are. They are not going to hurt her because if they do they will never know where the jewels are kept." Her mother seemed to believe me because she stopped crying and was looking at me intensely. "I know I messed up in letting her get captured but the group and I were in a battle with other members of the wolf pack when they got her. I can assure you that we will get her back unharmed." Her mother quickly wrapped her arms around me in a thankful hug.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Inuyasha. I was right to put my daughter's life into your hands; I knew you would take care of her." She removed her arms and gave me a saddened smile. "Bring her back to me safely, OK?" She asked as I made my way to the door.

"I will." As I moved to slide the door open her hand came to my shoulder. I turned to see her puzzled face.

"If she was kidnapped three weeks ago, why haven't we heard from any of you for months?" I paused for a moment, scared.

"We've been far in the south looking for Naraku. We followed his trail southwest for a few months before we had to go straight west. We came back this way to get more supplies when they got Kagome. It took us three weeks to make it back here to tell you." She was frozen in her spot for a moment, trying to look for any flaws in my explanation. When she didn't find any she let my arm go.

"Bring me back my daughter." She told me coldly before turning and disappearing into the kitchen. I hurried out of the house and into the well.

When I surfaced from the well, I noticed my group members had gone. I know that they're all mad at me; Sango hasn't looked me in the eye, Shippo hasn't spoke out loud, and Meroku stopped womanizing. I did damage to my ragtag family.

-Sango-

After Inuyasha disappeared through the well, I led the group back to the village. The way there was quiet; no one spoke, no one looked at each other. We blame ourselves for the loss of Kagome.

"We are all at fault." Meroku told us as we trekked through the forest. "We all had the ability to stop Inuyasha, but we did nothing. We talked bad about him, we cursed at him, but we did nothing to stop him. Sending Inuyasha by himself was wrong of us because…" I stopped walking and glared at the Monk.

"Shut up." I hissed. He seemed to flinch back at my tone but I didn't care; I kept walking.

"Meroku is right." Shippo spoke up for the first time for seven months; this must have been on his mind for a while. "We all should have gone down there to tell Kagome's family. Inuyasha may have been the main reason Kagome is gone, but he isn't the only one responsible." I stopped walking again.

"Will the both of you shut up? I don't want to hear this right now; save it for the reunion." I stated. Shippo glared at me.

"I will not." He said looking up at me. He has grown. He was as tall as a human three year old with the mouth of a fifteen year old. "Just because you don't want to hear this does not mean I am going to keep silent. You better listen to me or close your fucking ears." I turned to the little demon.

"Who do you think you are? You think that because Kagome is gone, you can run the place? You have another thing coming if that's what you truly think." Shippo kept his ground, holding his head high.

"Who do _you_ think you are? I know who I am; I chose not to voice it till now. But you, you just want to find Kagome so that you have no reason to blame yourself anymore. You blame Inuyasha now because you know you have, or had the ability to stop him yourself." I stared down at the demon before I turned my back to him. "Keep walking in denial, Sango, keep blaming others for your lack of responsibility." I ignored him as we kept pushing through the trees. As soon as we made it to the village, Inuyasha approached us with his head hung low. Inuyasha and Shippo had changed greatly.

"I couldn't do it." He told us honestly. "I couldn't tell her mother that I took her only daughter from her." I could see tears forming in his saddened orbs. "She was so sad, she had been crying. She was so happy when she saw me, hopping I was bringing Kagome with me." His voice broke and Shippo embraced him; Holding him by his waist. "I would've killed her from the inside out if I told her the truth." Inuyasha cried. Meroku went up to him and patted his back. I watched the show with angered eyes.

"Weak." I hissed as I walked past them. "Sorry excuses of men." Inuyasha's eyes locked onto mine as I moved passed them.

"If you saw what I saw you would be in worse condition than me." I turned to him greatly angered.

"You didn't even tell the woman the truth." Inuyasha turned to me.

"Do you want to kill an innocent woman?" He asked as I glared.

"You tell me, you've already done it." Inuyasha's face hardened as he tore from Shippo's embrace. He turned from us and ran into the forest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Shippo asked as he approached me. "Why are you being such a bitch? Can't you see that Inuyasha is sorry?" I opened my mouth to respond but Shippo held a still small hand to me. "Don't even waste your breath; I refuse to listen to a deranged idiot." He turned his back to me and raced after Inuyasha; Meroku shook his head and followed Shippo.

-Naraku-

I am honestly surprised; she was going through this training as if she already knew it. Well she thinks she did but whatever. I watched her go through difficult sword combos as if she was tying her shoes. She moved smoothly and elegantly. To say I am impressed would be an underestimation. At the moment she was sparring with Hakudoushi, he was having trouble keeping up with her fast movements.

"I quit!" He yelled throwing down his weapons after she stabbed him through the chest. He held his hand to his wound trying to stop the bleeding. "Congratulations, you've created a fucking monster!" He yelled at me as he watched her continue sparring with herself as if he was never there. "This is not going to end well, Naraku, she is going to destroy everything." I began to panic as he yelled out. "You need to kill her while you have the chance." Kagome giggled thinking he was joking.

"Go fix yourself up and stop complaining about how better she is than you." I called to him as he watched Kagome deliver the final blow to what would've been him if he had continued.

"She is going to be unstoppable." He told me with wide eyes as she approached him. She placed her hand on his and healed his wound.

"You act like one stab to the chest is going to end the world." She laughed as her purification power died down. He glared at her.

"No, I'm acting like the person who stabbed me is going to end the world." She laughed and hugged him. I watched the two chat after Hakudoushi calmed down; they acted like brother and sister.

"Kagome, it's time to go." I stated after I remembered why I was here. She gave Hakudoushi another hug before handing him her sword. She skipped up to me with a wide smile.

"Are you proud of me, dad?" She asked as we winded through the hallways. I smiled at her.

"I am very proud, Kagome." She smiled widely and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm about to make you prouder." She said as she skipped into one of the rooms in the long hallway. "Come on, dad." She yelled out to me. I followed her into the dark room.

"Ah, Naraku!" I heard a high pitched voice squeal. "So nice of you to join us." I growled as the noise nearly deafened me.

"Toshiko, just because you are a witch does not mean you need to sound like one." The beautiful woman smiled at me.

"It was Kagome's idea." She said holding a kettle of water. Toshiko was the one who changed Kagome into both human and demon. After one hopeful test, Kagome became what she is now. "But right now, Kagome wants to show you something." The witch said with a bright smile. Kagome locked her eyes with mine and smiled. Taking a deep breath, she let her eyes lose focus. The color of her eyes began to lighten and change. Before I knew it, she was transformed. Her lightning colored eyes were now locked on mine. She had two fangs poking from her mouth, her ears were pointed, she had claws, and a tail.

"I'm a demon!" She squealed as she clapped her hands.

"I see that." I said taking in her form. She was a few inches taller and her hair was longer. The tips of both her hair and tail were an ice blue color.

"I am a dog demon." She told me as she played with her tail. "And I can control an element!" She squealed again turning to Toshiko. Kagome looked at the kettle full of water before looking back at me. "Keep your eyes on the pot." She ordered. I looked over at the black kettle and in surprise I watched the water rise from the pot. It moved back and forth creating connected letters. Kagome approached the water and took it in her hand; she came back to me and held it out to me. "Go ahead, touch it." I reached out and my hand passed through.

"It's not frozen?" I asked after I pulled my hand away. She smiled brightly at the question.

"It is now. Touch it again." I reached again and instead of passing through again, my fingers slid over the surface of the hardened ice.

"You can control the temperature?" She nodded.

"Touch it one more time." She ordered. I was about to when I saw the steam rising from the letters.

"No." I said as she began to smile.

"Oh come on, Dad, touch it." She stretched the letters wider 'Kagome' is what they spelled out. "You know you want to." She said temptingly, spinning her name in a circle in the palm of her hand.

"I will not." I said as she frowned.

"Fine." She dropped her hand and the letters hovered. She took a deep breath and took on her human form. The water stayed in the air as she turned back to Toshiko. "Thank you for teaching me this all over again." Toshiko looked confused for a moment before remembering the lie.

"You're welcome, Sweetie, don't forget to return the water." She instructed as Kagome turned to me.

"So, Dad…" She started as the water floated back into the kettle. "What are we going to do now?" I smiled wickedly.

"I'm glad you asked." I stated as she watched me. "Follow me." I beckoned her out of the room.

* * *

End of chapter 3. Pyper is coming in the next chapter

Please read and review

~Shippo025


End file.
